Breaking Through
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: After the battle with the Rangers, Camille must tend to Dai Shi's wounds. She begins to see a side to him that she has never seen before...


**Author's Note:**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first ever Jungle Fury Fanfic, starring my fave couple, Daishille, (Dai Shi/Jarrod and Camille!) This is a one-shot that takes place after the events in 'Ghost of A Chance.' Enjoy!

**Breaking Through**

Camille stumbled into the temple, her knees buckling under Dai Shi's weight as she inched slowly to her destination, Dai Shi once again falling to his knees in pain. Camille quickly hoisted him back up, firming her grip around his waist and dragging him to his chambers. Once there, she flung him a little too forcefully into a large armchair, unable to stand the strain of carrying him any longer.

When he landed in the chair with a slight thud, Camille braced herself, waiting for the reprimanding that was sure to befall her for her clumsy act. Instead, Dai Shi just leaned his head into the side of the chair, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor listlessly.

Camille began to grow worried. It was obvious that he was injured badly, having not spoken since the Red Ranger defeated him in battle with his new Jungle Master powers. Camille could see that Jarrod appeared to be dazed, or maybe in shock.

"I've got to do something," she muttered under her breath. Well, the most important thing to do first was to tend to his wounds. Camille rushed over to the water basin, and dipped a towel in the cool liquid. She approached Dai Shi slowly, afraid to snap him out of his trance and incur the lion's wrath. "Master?" she began tentatively, "Allow me to care for your injuries."

Dai Shi was still for a moment, then nodded silently. Camille gently lifted his left arm and looked it over, noting a large scrape on the underside, with bits of gravel embedded in the skin. She winced, recalling the rocky terrain they had fought the Rangers upon. For the next few moments she looked him over, asking him to lift his arms and move his legs so she could see what cuts needed to be cared for. He did so obediently, never lifting his head. _It's not __**too**__ bad,_ she thought, _He only has a few cuts and scrapes and bruises._ She gazed at his face once again, noting his hollow eyes. He seems...exhausted, somehow. _Maybe the injuries from the battle just don't appear on the surface...I'm sure fighting the Rangers over and over must have been tiring, and then to be blasted with their new power...he must be feeling the pain..._

_But it seems to be more than that...he seems like he's in shock...and I don't think it's just from physical wounds. Maybe it's because, for the first time, he was soundly defeated by the Rangers. He probably is still suffering from being dealt that humiliating blow._..

Camille clenched her fist, furious at th Rangers for causing her beloved Dai Shi to suffer like this. "Just you wait, Rangers," she whispered, "I'll get you for this." Camille shook her head, ridding herself of all other thoughts. She re-dipped the cloth in the water, then took his hand in hers. "Master, this might sting a little." she warned. Dai Shi merely grunted in response.

Camille gently ran the damp cloth over the deep graze on his arm, trying to carefully remove the gravel from his skin. Dai Shi inhaled sharply, the pain seeming to jolt him back to life. "Must you be so rough?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I need to dress your wounds!" Camille said.

"You needn't bother. These wounds are nothing." He jerked his arm away from her grasp.

Camille threw all caution to the wind, her stubborn side surfacing. "I _need_ to dress your wounds." She repeated. When Dai Shi glowered at her, she added, "I'm _only_ trying to _help_ you!"

He set his jaw, averting her imploring gaze. "You've said that before."

"Well, I'm going to say it until it sinks in! Now, give me your arm!" Camille demanded.

Dai Shi's eyebrows furrowed in irritation, but to her surprise, he obeyed. For the next few minutes, Camille worked in silence, first cleaning the cuts, then wrapping them with fresh bandages. _He is __**so**__ stubborn. All I ever want is to help him, to make him happy! But he's never satisfied with what I do.._.she thought sadly. Once the last bandage was in place, Camille rose to her feet. "I'm finished now."

Dai Shi sat up straighter, fingering his bandaged arm. "What a nuisance." He muttered.

Camille's heart sank. "Well, since you think I'm such a nuisance, I guess I'll leave now."

She turned to go, but was surprised when she felt his hand grasp her wrist, holding her back. "Camille, wait!" Camille took a step backwards. Lifting her eyes, she realized that her master seemed upset. Almost, concerned...

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that _you_ were a nuisance. I just...I'm sorry." Dai Shi muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor, suddenly uncomfortable.

Dai Shi was apologizing? To _her_? For a moment, they stood there in silence, each one too embarrassed and stunned to speak. Finally, Camille whispered, "It's all right."

He lifted his gaze from the floor and looked steadily into her eyes. At last, he gave a tiny smile. Camille felt her heart lighten when she saw it. This was the first time she had ever witnessed a smile from the cold Dai Shi that wasn't a sadistic, evil grin. His already handsome face seemed to glow when he smiled. Camille inadvertently smiled back.

Dai Shi held her gaze for a few moments longer, then suddenly leaned closer and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss that made Camille melt inside. _I see now...this is Jarrod's good side peeking through. The ordinarily cold and harsh Dai Shi would never behave this way...but this is Jarrod's __**human**__ side, his __**loving **__side. His manhood hasn't been erased, after all..._

When he finally pulled back, Camille forced herself to turn away, not wishing to appear like a giddy schoolgirl in front of her master. "I–I have to go," she finally managed to whisper, turning to the doorway. Dai Shi nodded, stepping away from her.

But once she was halfway through the door, Dai Shi called, "Camille?"

She turned her head slightly, feeling herself blush. "...Yes?"

"...Thank you." He said quietly, lifting his arm and indicating the bandages.

"You're welcome."

As Camille walked down the dark hallway to her own chambers, she smiled.

At last, she was reaching him.

She was breaking through.


End file.
